GOOD NIGHT
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: Jung Yunho diuji, bagaimana ia melawan takdir demi mempertahankan istrinya? / YUNJAE / GENDERSWITCH / CHAP 1


**Good Night**

**A YunJae fanfiction presented by ©Cherry YunJae**

**YunJae Only**

**Romance/Angst**

**Genderswitch**

**.**

**.**

**Based on KDrama "A Thousand Days Promises" & Good Night sung by TVXQ.**

**.**

**Recommended songs : **

Don't Say Goodbye - TVXQ

Tada Aitakutte - EXILE

Enjoy reading, please.

.

.

_._

_"ama naeireun.. naeireun.. naeireun.. modeun ge da oneulboda gwaenchanhajil geora yaksokhae.."_ bibir gadis itu terus bergerak melantunkan lagu dengan suara bak malaikat.

Menyanyikan lullaby lembut untuk suaminya yang kini merebahkan kepala diatas pangkuannya.

_"ijeneun geokjeong malgo nae pume angyeo baby aicheoreom gipge jami deureoyo" _

Sambil terus membelai rambut pria tampan itu, Kim Jaejoong tak berhenti bernyanyi lembut meski perlahan suaranya semakin pelan. Diperhatikannya seksama gurat wajah orang yang begitu dicintainya ini, teduh dan sungguh terasa damai.

_"Have a good.. Good night~" _Ia menyelesaikan nyanyiannya saat dirasa kekasih hatinya itu sudah benar-benar terlelap damai. Jaejoong membetulkan posisi kepala Yunho ke atas bantal dan kemudian menyelimutinya.

Ia senang karena sekali lagi bisa membantu suaminya. Sore tadi, Jung Yunho pulang dengan gurat lelah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Karena itu Jaejoong berinisiatif menghibur suaminya itu hingga yakin Yunho bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia tahu Yunho selalu suka saat ia menyanyikan _lullaby _untuknya sebelum tidur.

Hari semakin larut, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring di samping suaminya dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Pagi datang disambut kicau burung-burung kecil, matahari menyapa lembut dari celah tirai mencoba membangunkan sang direktur muda yang masih terlelap damai.

"Nghh.." Sepertinya usaha sang matahari berhasil, mata pria itu kini terbuka perlahan, menyesuaikan iris matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk, otaknya pun masih berusaha mensinkronisasi memori terakhirnya.

Ah, harusnya ia tak perlu berpikir lama karena setiap malam ia selalu tidur ditemani nyanyian lembut istri tercintanya itu.

Yunho tersenyum sesaat, entah karena apa.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya masih menggunakan piyama.

.

.

Di dapur, Jaejoong sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Telur mata sapi, dan beberapa potong bacon menjadi pilihannya pagi ini.

Yunho bersandar di pintu dapur, awalnya ia tertarik pada harum kopi yang sudah disajikan Jaejoong diatas meja. Tapi sepertinya feromon Jaejoong lebih kuat, Ia sangat suka melihat Jaejoong berkutat dengan masakannya.

Grepp~

"Gyahh~!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris saat sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Yunho terkekeh, ia berhasil mengagetkan istri tersayangnya itu. "Yah! _Pabo_! Kau selalu menjahiliku!" Jaejoong menepuk punggung tangan Yunho di perutnya.

"Hehehe.. _Mian_, tapi aku suka itu.." Yunho memeluk manja tubuh Jaejoong.

"Duduklah, biarkan kusiapkan dulu sarapanmu.." Titah Jaejoong yang segera dipatuhi sang suami.

Yunho bahagia, sungguh bahagia memiliki Jaejoong disisinya. Ia merasa tak ingin apapun lagi selain wanita itu.

"Jja~ makanlah..." Jaejoong meletakkan sepiring telur mata sapi & bacon di hadapan Yunho, kemudian meletakkan miliknya sendiri.

"Cepatlah makan, kalau tidak kau akan terlambat ke kantor, sayang.."

Yunho memasukan sepotong telur kedalan mulutnya, "Ini hari minggu sayang." Koreksinya.

"Oh benarkah? Bukankah ini hari sabtu?" '

"_Nope, baby_.. Ini hari minggu dan aku libur..." Yunho tersenyum "Aku bahkan berniat mengajakmu jalan-jalan.. Kau mau?"

Ajakan itu segera disambut antusias oleh Jaejoong, ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama suami tercintanya itu. "Baiklah, setelah sarapan kita bersiap-siap ne?"

Mereka pun segera menghabiskan sarapan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Mereka pun siap berangkat untuk berjalan-jalan, Yunho bermaksud mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi rumah kecil mereka tapi kemudian Jaejoong memberi usul untuk pergi dengan subway atau bus saja karena menurutnya itu lebih menyenangkan, Yunho pun menyetujuinya.

Tidak pergi ke tempat yang terlalu jauh, Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya memilih tempat yang kira-kira bisa membuat mereka merasa santai dan tidak terlalu ramai. Maka keputusan jatuh ke _Garosu-gil, apgujeong._

Berjalan berdampingan seperti sekarang membuat tak sedikit pejalan kaki yang menatap kearah mereka berdua, entah terpesona pada ketampanan Yunho atau kecantikan Jaejoong. Atau mungkin menganggap mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi?.

Mereka pun singgah di sebuah cafe ala _European _di salah satu sudut blok di Garosu-gil, Cafe favorit mereka karena menurut Jaejoong _Caramel Macchiato _disini yang paling enak, sedangkan Yunho sangat suka _Cappucinno Creamy cake_ di tempat itu juga.

Kedua menu favorit itu sudah tersaji di depan mereka, Yunho pun mengajak Jaejoong berbincang santai. "Ohya, baby.. Bulan depan Junsu ulang tahun kan? Kau ada ide ingin memberi apa?" tanyanya, Jaejoong yang memasukan sepotong cake kedalam mulut segera menatap Yunho.

"_Jeongmal_? Bulan depan?" tanyanya.

"Ne.. Desember kan? Kau lupa?"

"Ah.. _Anii_~ tentu saja aku ingat, tanggal 8 kan?" Jaejoong kembali mengunyah sepotong cake.

Dahi Yunho mengerut, "15, Jae.." koreksi namja tampan itu, Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho. "Oh _jincha_? Hehehe..." gadis itu hanya tersenyum, sementara Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jja.. Habiskan _cake_-mu lalu kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya." Jaejoong mendorong piring berisi setengah porsi_ Cappucinno Creamy Cake _itu lebih dekat dengan Yunho. "Uhm.. _Arasseo_.." Yunho mengusap sayang kepala wanita cantik-nya.

.

"Jae? Kim Jaejoong?!"

Sepasang suami-istri itu menoleh mendapati seorang wanita kecil yang menghampiri mereka. Jaejoong yang dipanggil hanya mengerjap polos.

"Astaga... Aku merindukanmu.." wanita asing itu memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlihat bingung saat dipeluk, "Kau sudah menikah, eoh? Kenapa tidak pernah memberi kabar?" Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata wanita ini, ia pun segera melepas pelukan itu.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu terdiam dengan tatapan tak kalah bingung dari Jaejoong. "Kau lupa padaku, Jae? Ini aku.. Kim Minseok.." wanita itu memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong.

Yunho yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka pun hanya menatap bergantian pada kedua wanita itu.

"Minseok? Ah! Minseokkie! Ne aku ingat! _Aigoo_~ aku juga merindukanmu..." dan Jaejoong pun memeluk wanita bertubuh kecil itu.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kini, mengikuti sambil mengawasi pembicaraan antara istri dan sahabat lama istrinya itu.

.

.

Malam semakin larut saat Yunho masih berkutat dengan buku bacaannya, sementara Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Wanita cantik itu duduk di tepi ranjang menunggu reaksi dari suaminya.

"_Waeyo_, Boo~?" Yunho menegur tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari bukunya.

"Uhm.. Mau kubuatkan susu hangat?"

Dan akhirnya Yunho menatap kekasih hatinya itu. "Ide bagus, kita bisa minum bersama.." Ia tersenyum.

Jaejoong membalas senyum Yunho dengan kecupan ringan di pipi sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka.

.

.

.

20 menit berlalu..

30 menit..

Yunho mulai merasa ada yang aneh, ia pun menutup bukunya lalu berjalan cepat menuju dapur di lantai bawah rumah mereka.

"Jae..? Sayang? Kau dimana? Jangan bermain-main.." Yunho berjalan menuju pintu dapur sambil terus memanggil-manggil istrinya.

"Boojae?"

Dan..

Betapa terkejutnya Yunho mendapati Jaejoong yang terkulai di atas lantai dengan wajah pucat.

"Astaga! Jae!" Yunho segera membawa Kepala Jaejoong ke pangkuannya dan menepuk pipi putih Jaejoong berkali-kali.

"Jae? Boojae? Bangun sayang..."

Panik melanda Yunho, tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi pria itu segera membawa Jaejoong. Satu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, Rumah sakit!.

.

.

.

Yunho menanti dengan cemas, berkali-kali ia mengusap wajahnya gusar sambil menghela nafas.

Changmin—Sepupu Jaejoong yang datang sejak 1 jam lalu hanya terus menatap pintu kamar dimana Jaejoong berada, ia pun mengkhawatirkan sepupu cantiknya itu. Yunho menelpon tiba-tiba dan memintanya datang ke rumah sakit di dekat Hongdae secepat mungkin, tentu saja perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Dan benar saja, ini tentang sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Yunho menatap namja itu sebentar sebelum mengikuti arah tatapan Changmin, dan menemukan pintu ruangan Jaejoong terbuka.

Sosok yang menjadi tempat harapan Yunho saat ini keluar dari ruangan itu, berjalan gontai ke arah dua pemuda yang berdiri tegang di tengah lorong rumah sakit ini.

"Suami dari nona Kim, bisa tolong ikuti aku?" Ujar dokter itu sambil kemudian berlalu, Yunho menatap Changmin sesaat seolah meminta izin, saat namja raven itu mengangguk paham Yunho segera mengikuti langkah sang dokter.

Di ruang kerja si dokter.

Yunho duduk di hadapan dokter Park—dari nametag yang ia pakai, ia sedikit cemas karena tak bisa membaca situasi yang terjadi dari raut wajah tenang milik dokter muda itu.

"Ada berita baik dan buruk yang ingin saya sampaikan, mana yang anda inginkan terlebih dahulu?" Yunho tak sabar begitu mendengar hal itu.

"Yang manapun, _Uisa-nim_.."

"Baiklah.. Berita baiknya, nona Kim kini tengah mengandung dan usia kandungannya sudah memasuki usia 4 minggu."

Yunho merasa sangat senang begitu mendengar berita tersebut, namun hatinya masih belum lega karena itu ia belum bisa melakukan selebrasi.

"Kami mencoba memeriksa keseluruhan kondisi fisik nona Kim berkaitan dengan kandungannya, karena ia memiliki rahim yang lemah dan ada beberapa kemungkinan lain yang belum bisa kami beritahu hasilnya saat ini."

Perasaan Yunho tidak enak begitu mendengarnya, "Ada apa sebenarnya, _Uisa-nim_?"

"Apa nona Kim belakangan bertingkah aneh? Atau melupakan sesuatu mungkin?"

Yunho belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh dokter muda ini. "Melupakan bagaimana maksud anda?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya.. Melupakan hal kecil seperti hari atau lupa menaruh barang.."

Yunho terdiam kaku, Ia ingat Jaejoong sempat melupakan hari, nama orang dan tanggal memang. "Ne.. Dia beberapa kali lupa hal-hal kecil, tapi bukankah itu biasa, _Uisa-nim_?"

Dokter itu menghela nafas, "Harusnya begitu, saya akan mengeluarkan hasil pemeriksaan beberapa hari lagi, kami melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan saat mengetahui kandungannya sangat rentan dan mencari apakah ada gangguan kesehatan dari nona Kim yang mungkin bisa memicu hal yang tidak diinginkan bagi kandungannya nanti."

Yunho masih terdiam memperhatikan, "Dan kami menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil berkaitan dengan kondisi otak nona Kim, dugaan sementara nona Kim mengalami gejala sejenis Demensia.."

.

.

Yunho terduduk lemah disamping Changmin, ia menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Wae, hyung_?" tanya namja raven disebelahnya, Changmin ikut khawatir pasti ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Yunho pun menceritakan semua ucapan dokter Park pelan-pelan pada Changmin yang ditanggapi dengan ekspresi terkejut juga dari namja itu.

"Ini masih kemungkinan, _hyung_.. Kita tunggu saja hasil akuratnya." Changmin menepuk bahu kiri Yunho, berusaha memberi kekuatan pada orang yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti dengan lemah.

Ia pun sangat berharap tak terjadi apa-apa pada istri tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

Hampir 2 minggu berlalu

Dirumah minimalis itu kegiatan normal kembali berjalan. Setelah hari dimana Jaejoong kembali dari rumah sakit, Jaejoong tetap menjadi Jaejoong yang ceria terutama setelah mengetahui tentang kehamilannya yang kini berusia 6 minggu.

Yunho pun tetap menjaga istrinya dengan baik, dan memberi perhatian lebih karena kini ada satu anggota keluarga yang sedang dikandung Jaejoong.

"Pagi sayang..." Yunho mencium pipi kanan Jaejoong saat menemukan istrinya itu sedang sibuk dengan masakan yang ditatanya diatas meja makan mereka.

"Uhm, Pagi..." Jaejoong tersenyum cantik lalu mempersilahkan suaminya duduk dan menikmati sarapan pagi ini.

"Makanlah dulu denganku, sayang..." tegur Yunho saat melihat istrinya sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa masakan yang sedang dihiasnya, astaga Jaejoong memang terlalu mencintai acara masak-memasaknya.

"_Arasseo_... Aku hanya mengambil ini.." Jaejoong meletakkan kotak makanan berwarna biru di samping Yunho lalu ia duduk di bangku tepat di hadapan Yunho, bersiap menikmati sarapannya juga.

Jaejoong memasukkan sepotong wortel ke dalam mulutnya, ia memperhatikan piring makanan Yunho dan, yah.. Selalu saja suaminya itu tidak mau memakan sayuran. Bisa ia lihat bagaimana Yunho menyingkirkan sepotong brokoli dari sup yang Jaejoong buat ke tepi piringnya. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, Jung Yunho yang direktur berwibawa ini sekarang bertingkah seperti anak sekolah dasar karena memilih-milih makanan.

"Makan sayurannya, _bear_.. Aku tidak mau anak kita jadi ikut pemilih dan beralasan 'appa'nya juga melakukan itu." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum canggung.

Setelah berhasil memakan habis sarapannya, Yunho bersiap mengambil tasnya, "Boo~ apa aku sudah terlihat rapih?" ia meminta istri cantiknya itu meyakinkannya. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati Yunho, sambil membetulkan dasi Yunho yang sedikit miring, ia mengecup bibir menggoda milik sang Jung beruang.

"Jja~ tak ada yang lebih tampan dari suamiku sekarang..." Jaejoong tersenyum manis lagi Yunho pun ikut tersenyum menanggapi tingkah imut kekasih hatinya tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat _ne_?" Yunho menaruh tangan kanannya di belakang kepala Jaejoong, menarik kearahnya kemudian mendaratkan ciuman lembut di dahi Jaejoong.

"Ah! tunggu sebentar!" Jaejoong melesat kembali ke dapur setelah mendapat ciuman manis dari Yunho.

Yunho terdiam menanti Jaejoong, bisa ia lihat Jaejoong sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam dapur. "Ada apa sayang?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Jaejoong pun keluar dari pintu dapur menghampiri Yunho, "Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu... Tapi aku lupa menaruhnya dimana..."

Deg!

Yunho terdiam, pikirannya berusaha mensugesti bahwa Jaejoong hanya lupa biasa, ya banyak orang sering melupakan hal itu kan? Lagipula kotak bekal kan hanya sesuatu yang sepele.

'_Ada yang ganjil berkaitan dengan kondisi otak nona Kim, dugaan sementara ini semacam gejala demensia..'_

Namun sialnya, kata-kata dokter Park terngiang di telinganya.

"Ah.. Kotak bekal itu kan sudah kau berikan sebelum kita makan, sayang.. Kau lupa?" Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap rambut wanita bermata doe itu.

"_Jincha_? Aku sudah memberikannya padamu?"

Yunho mengangguk.

Dan setelah berhasil mengatasi hal itu, Yunho benar-benar pamit menuju kantornya pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.05 saat Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya membaca majalah, ia pun pergi ke kamar dan berganti baju. Berencana keluar untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah dan susu untuk kandungannya.

.

.

Drrtt~ Drrtt~

Ponsel di saku celana Yunho bergetar, ia pun meminta izin sebentar kepada relasinya untuk memerima panggilan itu.

"_Nde, Yeobseyo_?"

["..."]

"Oh ne, dokter Park.."

["..."]

"Saya mengerti, 2 jam lagi saya akan kesana.. _Gamsahamnida_"

Sambungan pun diputus, Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memilih pergi ke supermarket yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Ia mulai mengambil _trolley _belanjaan dan mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya, tapi mendadak ia terhenti, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu, atau mengingat tepatnya.

Sesekali mengetuk pelan dahinya sendiri, "Astaga, sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus aku beli tadi..." dahinya mengerut samar,berusaha mengingat hal penting apa yang hendak ia beli tadi.

Lama Jaejoong berusaha mengingat dan hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya hingga akhirnya ia menyerah.

_'Ah kalau begitu nanti saja jika sudah ingat...'_ Batinnya berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan wanita yang akan segera menjadi ibu itu memutuskan untuk segera ke Cashier.

Selesai membayar seluruh belanjaannya, Jaejoong keluar dari supermarket dengan santai, sambil sesekali membetulkan kantung belanjaan yang ada di kiri-kanan tangannya.

Wanita itu menengadah melihat hamparan jalanan, untuk beberapa detik ia hanya terdiam, ada raut keterkejutan disana.

Ia terlihat begitu bingung menatap sekeliling, perlahan raut bingungnya justru berubah menjadi kecemasan.

Ia tak ingat dimana ia berada sekarang.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan sambil mengamati sebuah hasil rontgen di tangannya.

_'Bentuknya berubah, yang menyerang otak nona Kim benar-benar demensia dan mungkin saja ini bisa menjadi semakin parah'_

Yunho kembali terngiang kata-kata dokter Park, saat mendengar vonis itu rasanya Yunho dihantam batu besar tak terlihat. Bagaimana bisa istrinya yang selalu ceria itu mengidap penyakit aneh yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Ia memasuki mobilnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di stir kemudi, perasaannya kacau balau saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana memberitahunya pada Jaejoong.

Lama ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menghidupkan mesin mobil dan segera pulang.

Namun dering ponsel menahannya.

Nama yang tertera di display ponselnya adalah nama kekasih hatinya, ia pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Ne, Boo~ Waeyo_?"

["..."]

"Oh? _Ne_..."

["..."]

"Apa?! ...Baik, saya segera kesana.."

Dan, mimpi buruk Yunho sepertinya menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

**To be Continued.**

Gomawo sudah baca... Saya lagi berusaha melunasi hutang sekalian posting ide baru :p

See ya in the next chapter! ^^


End file.
